


Hey Jude

by OneWhoLooksAtStars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, Castiel/Dean - Freeform, Demons, Hey Jude, Hunting, M/M, Vampires, angel - Freeform, cas/dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoLooksAtStars/pseuds/OneWhoLooksAtStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Jude, don't make it bad<br/>Take a sad song and make it better<br/>Remember, to let her into your heart<br/>And then you can start, to make it better</p><p>Hey Jude, don't be afraid<br/>You were made to, go out and get her<br/>The minute you let her under your skin<br/>Then you'll begin, to make it better</p><p>And anytime you feel the pain<br/>Hey Jude, refrain<br/>Don't carry the world upon your shoulders"</p><p>-The Beatles, "Hey Jude"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

"Dean, may I sleep with you?"  
Cas poked his head out of the doorway to Dean's bedroom, eyes drooping. All these new human feelings intertwining with the very essence of Cas' angelic core, was annoying to say the least. Thankfully, only occasionally did Cas have to urinate and even more rare were the times when Cas needed to... do the things Dean said not to talk about.  
However, sleep. That was what irritated the angel most. The constant need to stop, lay down, and do nothing for hours; the very thought confused Cas. But it also intrigued him.  
How peaceful human's faces were when they slept. How pleasant the dreams usually were. How the dreams were almost always better than the reality. How any dream was better than Cas' reality.  
When the angel saw no sight of Dean in his room, he mentally groaned and turned to walk back into the library, gazing at all the Men of Letters' books, each a different century, a different language, a different belief.  
Past all the usual... noises on 'Angel Radio' that Cas usually tuned out, there was a specific channel that was nagging at the back of his brain. The 'Winchester Weekly'.  
Only then did Cas realize that Dean was praying to him. A horrible mockery of a prayer, but a prayer none the less. Dean's half-assed attempts at prayer didn't offend Cas, they didn't even count as 'half-assed attempts' to him. They were prayers, especially from Dean, the man of little faith, and they were special.  
Hearing the distress in Dean's tone, Cas appeared behind the Winchester immediately, the flapping of his feathers alerting the apple-eyed man of his presence. "Cas," the Winchester uttered, staring at the angel before him.  
"Dean."  
With only a second of eye contact, Cas read the situation from Dean's stare; and not to mention that he could hear the other Winchester's grunts and a vampire's hissing behind the large junkyard stack of cars behind him. Spinning around, Cas reached his open hand back, checking to make sure Dean stayed where he was before teleporting to the moose's rescue.  
Drawing his angel blade out, Cas maneuvered behind the vampire, dashing closer to stab at her neck. Somehow, she sensed the angel's movements, gripping Sam and throwing him over her head, the giant Winchester landing on Cas heavily. The angel pinned to the ground by the nearly unconscious man, the furious, ravenous vampire hopped onto Sam's chest, reaching back to strike at his face with its inhumanely pointed claws.  
While Cas struggled to get out from under Sam, Dean shouted, deterring the monster from Sam, a shot fired on her shoulder. With a hiss and an cannibalistic roar, she gripped at another crumpled car next to her, clutching the crushed metal like it was a rumpled paper. Anger fueling her strength, she raised the car over her head and threw it at Dean.  
There was only so much time he had to get away, the mass flying at him at unimaginable speeds. When he tucked and rolled to the right, narrowly avoiding the object, he hit a stack of demolished cars, some of the loose metal rumble jolting out of their original places and onto Dean. His feet stuck, Dean pulled out his gun on her, shooting her in the thigh once, twice in the arm.  
With an enraged holler, the vampire threw another car at Dean, who struggled to get free from the large jagged and rusted metal parts that trapped him on the floor. "Son of a bitch."  
"Dean!"  
Mustering strength, Cas pushed Sam off of him long enough to teleport before Dean, kneeling over the man in the few seconds he had. Gripping Dean's head to his chest and reaching his arm out, the car hit him full force, flipping on top of the angel. Enveloped inside the car, Cas and Dean tensed together, huddled amongst the dust and dirt. When it settled, Cas hummed a great sigh. Between labored breaths, Dean gripped at the back of Cas' trench coat, "Cas. I'm alive right? This isn't some weird heaven that I'm trapped in now?"  
Bringing his elbow out of the crease of the conformed car, Cas looked down at Dean under him, darkness and splinters of sharp metal surrounding them. "No this isn't heaven Dean, you're are still alive."  
"Oh good. Now can we angel-mojo out of this junk?"  
"Of course."  
After a few seconds of Cas' struggling, Dean spoke up, "What's wrong Cas?"  
"There seems to be silver or some metal shard stuck in my back, piercing into my-" his voice faltered when a bolt of pain shot up his back, "...grace. We're stuck for now."  
"You're crushing me," Dean whined, face flushed, eyes not meeting Cas'.  
"Dean, your face is red. Are you hot?"  
"N-no. Damn it Cas, don't you get it?!"  
Head tilting to the side, Cas continued to look down at the Winchester, "Get what?"  
"Just-... thanks," he motioned around at the metal encasing them,"... for not letting me get crushed like a pancake."  
"Of course Dean."  
After a long moment of intense avoiding eye contact and rosy cheeks, the green-eyed man cleared his throat, "Cas... I-"  
When the roar of the Impala started, the car over them broke away, blinding both of them with the junkyard's spotlights. The chain connected to the bumper rattled against the rocks and metal debris, Sam jumped out of the car and ran to them. "Dean! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," Dean shouted back, pushing at the angel's shoulder to get up.  
As Dean scrambled to get up through all the sharp scraps of junk, Cas looked up at him with a sigh, "So back to my original question..."  
-=-  
"C-cas, why do you want to... sleep with me?" Dean walked through his bedroom door, Sam had left in another part of the bunker a while ago.  
"Because Dean, sleep is apart of my "human necessities". Thanks to you and your brother, I seem to need it constantly," Cas mumbled the last bit into Dean's sheets as he laid head first into his bed.  
Setting his gun on the nightstand next to Cas, Dean scratched at the miscellaneous hairs on the back of his neck. "Alright, I'll just go sleep on the cou-"  
As he walked towards the door, Cas gripped the bottom of his flannel, stalling Dean's movements, face still burrowed in the pillows. With a half-hearted, breathy laugh, Dean tried walking again, hoping the angel's hand would fall, "Come on Cas."  
With a jerk of his fist, Cas pulled Dean back by his flannel tail, causing the human to sit on the bed. Not uttering a word, Dean pouted to himself, "Fine."  
After flicking the lamp off, he awkwardly scooted to his side on the bed, shoulders stiff at the thought of Cas behind him. When he heard the angel was breathing evenly in the silent room, Dean realized he was asleep, and let the rhythm lull him to his dreams.  
No, Cas wasn't tired from the Winchesters. Cas wasn't a man, well angel, for lying, especially to Dean. He'd gotten used to the Winchesters' shenanigans: their constant need to disobey and rebel, their often times near-death cases, and their never-ending sibling feuds. But Castiel wasn't the one to complain, he'd dealt with sibling rivalry all his life, heck his brothers and sisters started a war over it. Maybe two... maybe three. Cas was used to dealing with the Winchesters' emotions and problems, having been by their side for many years.  
No, Castiel wasn't tired from the Winchesters. It was... it was...  
When stifled sniffles and whimpers enacted from behind him, Dean woke to the tremors of Cas' body. Turning over quickly, Dean's sleepy eyes softened. "Cas," he placed his hand on Cas' arm. "Cas, what's wrong?"  
Both sitting up, Cas pointlessly wiped at his eyes, looking at his lap, Dean's stare too intense. "D-dean, the... the angels, they're screaming. They won't stop. It hurts. Their screams... they're so loud, so pained."  
Gripped at his ears, Cas began to curl into himself, more tears spilling out of his eyes. "I wish it would stop. I can't listen anymore. Why won't they stop, Dean?"  
Dean quickly grabbed the angel in his arms, pressing the dark brunette's head to his chest, rubbing at the back of his trench coat. Carefully reaching to the nightstand behind him, Dean placed his headphones over Cas' ears, playing one of his many favorite songs to fall asleep to. Something Led Zeppelin or Metallica.  
Whispering into Cas' hair little 'It will be okay's and 'It's ok buddy, just let it out's, Dean laid them back against the bed, Cas' sobbing stifling a bit. Sighing mentally, Dean figured it would take more to get the angel to calm down. "Whenever I was little and couldn't sleep because I was scared, my mom would always come into my room and sing me her favorite songs. Sometimes we'd lust lay there and listen to them together. It... helps me go to sleep when I'm scared now."  
At some point Cas had slipped off the headphones a little bit, staring up at Dean with his shining blue eyes, sobbing subsiding as he listened.  
"R-really? What songs did she sing?" Cas hesitantly placed his arms around Dean's torso, their positions skewing his body lower than Dean's.  
He smiled to himself at the memories. "Hey Jude was her favorite, I remember. By the Beatles."  
"I like that one too," Cas' rough voice replied, deeper from sleep and sobbing.  
Blushing to himself at the sight of Cas' smiling face staring up at him, Dean looked upwards, "But, my mom would sing anything and everything, the songs she loved, I loved."  
Lightly snuggling into Dean's embrace, Cas' voice was slightly muffled by Dean's arm over him. "What about when Sam was scared?"  
"When we were little, and dad was always gone, I'd sing to Sam. Even though he didn't appreciate my voice," he smiled to himself at the thought, "I like to think he liked it. I saw him a lot through the years, with headphones on as he slept."  
"I bet he loved hearing you sing."  
Ruffling Cas' hair a bit, he smiled to himself, "You really think so Cas?"  
"Yes, I know I would."  
Sighing inwardly, Dean pet Cas' hair softly, grinning to himself as he remembered when his mom did this for him. His voice a little more than a whisper, Dean sang.  
"Hey Jude. Don't make it bad. Take a sad song. And make it better."  
Cas slowly lulled into sleep, Dean's voice dancing in his head pleasantly, a content smile across his lips.  
"Hey Jude, don't be afraid...  
...and anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulder..."


End file.
